


Happy Birthday to Me

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [9]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A newsie is feeling a little blue. Will he have a pleasant surprise?
Series: Newsie Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. Please read and review!**

* * *

As I walk slowly back to the Lodging House, alone, after a hard day's work, I can't help but feel a little disappointed and bitter. Why do I feel like this? Because today is my 15th birthday and not one of my friends has bothered to even wish me a Happy Birthday. And not only that, but everyone is practically ignoring me; even my best friend, Itey, barely managed to say "Hi" to me this morning.

_**Happy Birthday to me...** _

Normally, Itey and I sell together, or at least in the same street, but today he went off to sell with Mac, leaving me to sell on my own. I can't think what I might have done to upset him.

_**Happy Birthday to me...** _

Lunchtime was no better. Everyone else was already at Tibby's when I arrived, some already eating, and they were all sitting in tight groups, having heated discussions which turned to loud conversations about the weather and how much each boy had earned that morning as I entered. One or two of them nodded to me as I got my food and sat down, but most of them didn't so much as glance my way, and shortly afterwards, they started to leave, making me feel as if I didn't exist.

_**Happy Birthday to me...** _

I sold the afternoon edition on my own again, trying to work out why my 'friends' suddenly wanted nothing to do with me. But I still haven't worked it out. Could it have been something I said?

_**Happy Birthday to me...** _

So now, here I am, trudging back to the Lodging House, feeling thoroughly miserable. There is no sign of any of my fellow Newsies, which is strange; normally we come home in (weary) droves. But tonight it is just me.

I finally reach the Lodging House door and push it open, half expecting a wave of derision to blast me back out again. What I find _instead_ takes me completely by surprise, and I freeze with one foot still on the front step. Then time speeds back up and I can hear the loud cheering and laughter, and I stare in wonder at the large banner which reads, in large, unsteady, Mush-like red letters, "Happy Birthday Snitch!" I smile, still a little stunned, as my friends usher me inside, and I both hate them for giving me such a horrible day and love them for the efforts they've gone to for me. Then Itey presents me with a cake (which is evidently Medda's contribution; not even dear old Kloppman is any good at cake baking!) and I know that I _will_ have a great birthday after all!

_**Happy Birthday to me!** _


End file.
